Live Show -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: The Phan shippers are acting up again, driving Dan insane by spamming the chat in his live show. he becomes so annoyed he accidentally blurts out his feelings towards Phil. what will happen when Phil hears Dan's rant and comes to see if he's okay? Seriously, worst summary yet, I'm sorry, anyway, please read. it's adorable I promise :D


'Phan is soooooo real'

'YOU AND PHIL ARE SO PERFECT TOGETHER'

'Where's Phil?'

'Get Phil. I wanna see you guys kiss!'

I read over the comments, trying to keep a calm composure. The phan shippers sure were going crazy tonight. I couldn't even escape them on my live shows. Now, don't get me wrong, I actually don't mind phan shippers. When I say shippers I mean the kind that actually leave me the hell alone. You know, the nice ones that write Phanfiction and don't shove it in my face. These girls though. God, they were going to be the end of me. You would have thought by now that they would have realized Phil and I are not going to start like making out on camera or something.

My attention was brought back to the screen as the little noise to say one minute had passed sounded. I looked to the chat to see swarm of messages asking if I was okay. Only then it occurred to me I had just been staring into space for about the last minute.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine guys, sorry. Just kinda tired" I lied, faking a very unconvincing yawn

'I bet Phil's tired him out ;)'

'He was obviously thinking about Phil'

'SRSLY DAN WHERE IS UR LOVER?!'

I sighed softly, biting my lip as I continued to read the chat.

"Guys. Seriously. You can be so annoying sometimes"

I blinked a few times, what I had just said actually dawning on me. I had just called my fans annoying. Oh god. This was probably going to cause another shit storm.

'we're sorry Dan!'

'Ignore those stupid 12.9 year olds'

'I LOVE YOU DAN. Don't get Phil he's so fugly!'

And another recurring problem. These people were following me for my looks? I'm the ugliest thing on the planet. That wasn't the thing that annoyed me though. They constantly called Phil 'fugly' and hated on him like he was some sort of monster. It really pissed me off. I mean, they don't even know Phil. I touched on it in one of my live shows a few weeks ago. I tried to cover up how annoyed I was as much as possible by generally saying everyone gets hate but it's not nice to do it. I knew if I had gone straight in and defended Phil like I wanted to I would have more annoying twelve year old girls bothering me.

'Are you okay Dan?'

'You seem sad'

'Are you missing Phil?'

'Placentas! Llamas! Omg I'm so random! XD'

"Seriously guys. I do these to have a good time. Will you stop mentioning Phil. Please?"

'Why? Is it because you loooooooooooove him?'

I think that comment is what did it

"Okay. Fine. Do you guys really want to know!? Fine! I love Phil. Are you guys and your fucking annoying comments are stressing me the fuck out!"

I covered my mouth, just staring wide eyed at the screen

Shit

I had just told over 26 thousand people my feelings

Oh fuck

'OMFG I KNEW IT'

'DAN BBY. I totally knew you were after his monster cock'

'OMFG You're gay!? Ew. I'm unsubbing! Freak!'

Fuck fuck fuck fuck

"Dan? Are you okay? I heard you shouting"

I turned sharply to see Phil standing in the door way to my room with a concerned expression worn on his face.

"I'm fine. My, um, my internet fucked up and I got annoyed" I lied, trying to turn the screen away from him as discretely as possible.

'OMFG DAN TELL HIM'

'Omg I still can't believe you're gay! That is so wrong!'

'Dan tell him how you feel'

'I KNEW PHAN WAS REALZ!"

"Dan?" he asked, walking over to me. I did some sort of weird attempt to hide the screen as he got closer. He gave an confused look

"Why are you covering the screen?"

"ummmm…I'm…shopping?"

His eyes lit up as he tried to pull my arms out the way childishly "I want to see then. You can't look at cool stuff without me"

"No, Phil! Wait a minute"

He was pretty much on top of me as he managed to clear his view of the screen. He just stared at it, tilting his head slightly. Well he would know for sure now. I sucked in a quick breath, waiting for the shouting to start

It didn't

I looked up to see he had a huge smile on his face. He let me sit up a little more, gently draping his arms around my neck. I stared at him with wide eyes, absolutely terrified now.

"The phan shippers are being annoying tonight. I say we tease them a little"

I think my heart actually stopped when he whispered those words to me. Oh my god. What was he planning?

'OMFG THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER'

'SCREENCAPIN' THIS SHIT'

'That's gay guys, stop'

'I just got here, what did I miss?'

Phil laughed softly, obviously reading the messages as well

"We make a cute couple do we?" he teased

'You're not a couple yet though, are you? Dan loves you btw"

I gulped as I saw those words. I silently prayed Phil hadn't read that or would take it as a joke if he had.

"Dan loves me?" Phil questioned, a thoughtful look taking over his features

'YES'

'He just admitted it. He loves youuuuuuuuu'

'HE'S MINE PHIL! BACK OFF!'

Phil suddenly smirked. Oh my god, seriously. That look right there was probably the most seductive look I have ever seen in my life.

"You guys are silly. Dan doesn't love me"

'He doessssssssss'

'PHIL, HI, HI, I LOVE YOU'

'HE REALLY DOES OMFG YOU GUYS ARE MY OTP'

"If he loved me then he wouldn't mind if I did this"

Before I had time to even process what was going on his lips were against mine. I completely froze

What the hell was I supposed to do?

If I went with my instincts and kissed him back he'd know I did like him. But he must like me at least a little to kiss me in the first place. This was seriously messing with my head. He pulled away, actually looking rather disappointed

Fuck

'YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE OUT'

'OMFG MY OTP IS CANON VJHDHGKDKHHHK'

'SEND HELP I'M DYING ASDFGHJKL'

"You were supposed to kiss back" Phil pouted, gazing into my eyes intently. What the hell was going on? Was he just trying to mess with my head…or?

What I did next even surprised me. I grabbed the back of his head and smashed our lips together, closing my eyes tightly. I expected him to pull away and shout at me. For him to tell me he was joking. That I was a freak. That he hated me. Wanted to move out. Never wanted to see me again

But he didn't

He kissed me back gently, slowly tangling his fingers in my hair. My eyes shot open for a small moment. The first thing I noticed was that Phil's eyes were closed, a small smile worn on his face. Then the messages in the chat.

'OMFG'

'I KNEW IT'

'PHAN IS REAL'

'SCREENCAP OMG'

'700 NEW PICTURES FOR MY BLOG'

I smiled softly as my eyes slipped shut again, concentrating on kissing the most beautiful guys in the world. This continued for about another minute before I remembered there were still over 26 thousand people watching. I pulled away slightly, a wide smile covering my face as my eyes met his.

"And that's a good place to end it" I laughed, turning my attention to the screen once again. Phil did the same, a matching grin worn on his face.

"Yup, pretty good place to end"

'NOOOOOO DON'T GO'

'MAKE OUT SOME MORE. PLEASE'

We both laughed reading all the messages about people dying from feels and such

"Bye guys" I smiled, giving them my usual little salute

"Byeeeeeeeee" Phil copied, waving manically at the screen

And with that it was over

What an interesting live show that turned out to be


End file.
